<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>easy operator by nooooona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260333">easy operator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooooona/pseuds/nooooona'>nooooona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple H (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M, and a lot of the fic takes place In A Strip Club, anyway yeah the sex is Very Much There, it's straight up verging on a PWP, so you have been warned, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и в основном действие происходит в стрип-клубе, короче секса тут много, мжм, стриптизёры &amp; стрип-клубы, сцены эротического характера, это почти пвп, я предупредила</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooooona/pseuds/nooooona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, Хвитэк просто стеснительный. Хёна не вправе винить его, если честно. Им с Хёджоном довольно тяжело сопротивляться по отдельности, но когда они действуют заодно — почти невозможно.</p><p>stripper!au, в котором Хёна с Хёджоном — стриптизёры, а Хвитэк крепкий орешек, который им не по зубам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kim Hyuna/Lee Hwitaek | Hui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>easy operator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540328">easy operator</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/magicsoul">magicsoul (cherishiskisa)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      — Вон тот, — говорит Хёна, без энтузиазма проворачиваясь вокруг шеста. Хёджон висит вниз головой, зацепившись коленями за гриф трапеции. У них есть всего пара секунд, чтобы поговорить, когда траектории их вращений совпадают — однако это нисколько им не мешает.<br/><br/>      — Который только вошёл? — спрашивает Хёджон, соскальзывая вниз и удерживаясь на весу теперь только за счёт лодыжек; он раздвигает ноги, упираясь в перекладину ступнями. Кто-то смеётся и пытается сунуть ему денег, но он слишком занят поиском парня, о котором сказала Хёна, так что просто отмахивается. — М-м. Он мой.<br/><br/>      — Неа. Мой! — не соглашается та, чуть энергичнее начиная трясти телом, когда видит группу новых посетителей, пробирающихся от входа ближе к сцене. — Как думаешь, что у них? Корпоратив?<br/><br/>      — Разбитое сердце, — через некоторое время отвечает Хёджон. — Я уверен.<br/><br/>      — И почему же ты так решил? — любопытствует Хёна. Но ладно, она понимает, что он имеет в виду. Её <em>милашка</em> успел заказать уже три напитка, и его друзья всё продолжают время от времени сочувственно похлопывать его по плечу. Скорее всего, болезненно расстался с кем-то либо же попал под сокращение на работе. Как бы то ни было, у Хёны на него большие планы: уж она-то точно знает, как заставить его почувствовать себя намного, <em>намного</em> лучше. — Ну, всё равно я его первая застолбила.<br/><br/>      — Мы оба его застолбили, — поправляет её Хёджон, раскачиваясь на трапеции, чтобы сначала зацепиться за неё руками, а потом томно, по-кошачьи, спрыгнуть на пол. — Что ставим? — он проходит к пилону, чтобы было удобней разговаривать, и Хёна прогибается в спине, покачивая бёдрами и подмигивая одному из посетителей, отчего тот краснеет и отворачивается.<br/><br/>      — Может… если я выиграю, ты, наконец, пойдешь со мной по магазинам, как и обещал, — говорит она, выпрямляясь и поворачиваясь, чтобы положить Хёджону руку на плечо. Он обнимает её за талию, и Хёна запрыгивает на него, оборачивая ноги вокруг его бёдер и начиная тереться. — А если выиграешь ты, я одолжу тебе свою рубашку на всю неделю. Ну, знаешь, ту, в сетку, по которой ты так тащишься.<br/><br/>      — По рукам, — говорит Хёджон, приподнимая её выше в момент, когда песня подходит к концу. Он прижимается к Хёниным бёдрам, чтобы, пару секунд сохраняя такое положение, с небрежностью отставить её в сторону сразу же, как только начинается новая песня. В следующий момент он оказывается уже в противоположном конце клуба у столика, окружённого другими стриптизёрами, где сидит предмет их спора. Хёна смотрит почти с обидой, как Хёджон пускает в ход всё своё очарование: сидит на краю мини-подиума и притворяется, что с интересом слушает, что говорят ему посетители. Очевидно, что реально его интересует лишь один, вполне конкретный — Хёна практически слышит, как Хёджон говорит: <em>«Каково мне работать со всеми этими девушками? Не поверите, но довольно весело. Хотите, покажу насколько?»<br/><br/></em>       — Поверить не могу, — бормочет себе под нос она, снова возвращаясь к пилону и делая пару оборотов, при этом не спуская глаз с Хёджона и его выходок. Он в любую минуту может… и точно, вот он уже забирает у её милашки выпивку и чуть толкает его, заставляя облокотиться на стул для приватного танца. <em>Естественно</em>, на коленях. Такое дикое неуважение к их священному правилу вызывает у Хёны лишь раздражение, но всё же это было бы слишком жестоко — прерывать его на середине, когда он так старается: положил одну руку пареньку на плечо, а второй опёрся на стул, чтобы беспрепятственно двигать бёдрами вверх-вниз.<br/><br/>      Ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как отдать дань уважения такому рьяному отношению Хёджона к работе.<br/><br/>      Хёна ждёт, пока тот закончит, и параллельно прорабатывает собственный план атаки. Новичкам она обычно кажется напористой — не настолько, конечно, как Хёджон, уже раздетый наполовину и толкающийся бедному парню почти в лицо — но в этот раз будет разумней изменить тактику и начать <em>мягко</em>. Остаться на сцене и заставить его самого ждать, пока она спустится. Дразнить и доводить до нужной кондиции, а когда он будет готов, пустить в ход все свои умения. Шанс показать себя будет у каждого из них.<br/><br/>      <em>Но почему же так долго?</em> Хёджон всё ещё у него на коленях и, по всей видимости, чувствует себя замечательно. <em>Нечестно, нельзя совмещать такую улыбку с такими движениями, это же должно было быть дружеское соревнование…</em> Этот парень похоже, и вправду особенный, раз так сильно понравился Хёджону — Хёна знает: тот в жизни так ни для кого не старался. Она меняется местами с одной из девушек, чтобы лучше видеть зал, но к сожалению, лица паренька не видно даже отсюда — только кусок затылка и плечи. Хёджон разворачивается и укладывается на того почти всем телом, заставляя Хёну нахмуриться (конечно же, сексуально, на случай, если кто-то смотрит). Похоже, она не узнает, стоит ли этот цветочек такого внимания, пока не окажется перед ним лично.<br/><br/>      Наконец, песня кончается. Цветочек, похоже, совсем новичок в посещении стрип-баров: он неловко возится под Хёджоном, пытаясь достать деньги из кошелька, и пока они разбираются со всем этим, Хёна переходит со своего места на подиум прямо перед сидящей компанией. Кто-то замечает её мгновенно, однако Хёджон всё ещё закрывает ей вид на самое интересное.<br/><br/>      И вот, наконец, <em>просто наконец</em>, Хёджон слезает с его колен и смотрит на неё. Приподнимает брови, и Хёна приподнимает свои в ответ, потому что Хёджон внезапно облокачивается на край подиума, как если бы тоже собирался насладиться представлением.<br/><br/>      Начинается новая песня.<br/><br/>      Однако вначале Хёне нужно понять, с чем она имеет дело. Она смотрит прямо в центр группы парней, рассевшихся за ближайшими к сцене столиками, и <em>о боже</em>. <em>Он симпатичный, сладенький как персик, с огромными невинными глазами, и ему совершенно точно не разбивал сердце никакой придурок, не достойный даже дышать рядом с ним.</em> Хёна пальцами зачесывает волосы назад, позволяя им каскадом упасть на плечи, и улыбается парню своей самой интимной, самой намекающей улыбкой, прежде чем прикусить губу, откинуть голову назад и начать танцевать.</p><p>      Через пару минут Хёджон тоже, подтягиваясь на руках, забирается на подиум, подходит к ней сзади и кладёт руку на талию, давая понять, что он рядом. Хёна надувает губы и облокачивается на его торс, не забывая, однако, всё так же покачивать бёдрами, а затем нащупывает руками его тело и вжимает в себя.<br/><br/>      — Как всё прошло? — выдыхает она, в то время как Хёджон опускает голову, прижимаясь лицом к ее шее и крепко держа её руками за бёдра.<br/><br/>      — Непонятно, — бормочет он. — Удачи тебе там.<br/><br/>      Хёна замечает, что Цветочек смотрит на них, и улыбается ему, чуть прикрывая глаза и закусывая губу, прежде чем откинуть голову Хёджону на плечо и положить его руку себе на грудь.<br/><br/>      — Натурал?<br/><br/>      — Нет, — говорит Хёджон, двигаясь в такт с Хёниным телом. — Увидишь.<br/><br/>      — Ладно, — с нескрываемым интересом соглашается та, прежде чем оттолкнуть его от себя. Хёджон ласково и даже с неким одобрением шлёпает её по заднице и уходит, но внимание Хёны уже полностью захватил их Цветочек: она опускается на колени, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и широко разводит ноги. Двигает бёдрами пару раз вверх и вниз, а затем переворачивается и выгибает спину, чуть шагнув руками вперёд, чтобы лучше показать свою грудь. Конечно, ей хочется, чтобы тот заценил и задницу, однако лучше не прерывать с ним зрительный контакт на случай, если Хёджон снова решит что-то выкинуть. На данный момент (Хёна уверена) она точно заполучила его внимание, и этого достаточно — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока она не решит перейти ко второму пункту своего плана.<br/><br/>      Какое-то время всё идёт, как и задумано, но внезапно, лёжа на спине и водя руками по собственному телу, Хёна замечает, что Цветочек разговаривает — без сомнения, очень вежливо — с одной из официанток, видимо, заказывая себе ещё выпить. Хёна хмурится, садясь и свешивая ноги с края сцены, прежде чем спрыгнуть. Возможно, вторую часть плана придется реализовать немного раньше, чем планировалось — она потеряла его интерес и теперь ей нужно заполучить его обратно. Она одним лишь взглядом отправляет девушку подальше, откидывает волосы за плечи и соскальзывает со сцены, чтобы затем, покачивая бёдрами и стуча каблуками, направиться прямо к группе сидящих парней.<br/><br/>      Мужчины свистят ей в след, параллельно пытаясь засунуть деньги за все предметы одежды, до которых только могут дотянуться, и Хёна чуть подрагивает от радости, чувствуя их прикосновения, однако всё её внимание сосредоточено <em>на кое-ком конкретном</em>. Цветочек снова смотрит на неё, и Хёна, прикусив губу, начинает медленно накручивать на палец прядь волос: тот всё ещё выглядит максимально скромно. Вблизи он ещё более очаровательный, и Хёне приходится бороться с желанием потрепать его за щеку и одновременно прижаться так близко, чтобы он не мог не касаться её.<br/><br/>      У него в руке напиток с коктейльной вишенкой внутри.<em> Идеально. </em>Хёна улыбается и, прежде чем тот успевает осознать, что происходит, она ловко вытаскивает ягоду из его стакана.<br/><br/>      — Привет, — с вызовом говорит Хёна, засовывая вишню в рот.<br/><br/>      — А. Я её съесть хотел, — говорит Цветочек, ничуть не выглядя расстроенным при этом и даже улыбаясь Хёне в ответ.<br/><br/>      — Съешь лучше меня, — предлагает Хёна, и один из его приятелей тут же заходится в истерическом кашле. — Меня тоже называют Вишенкой. Ты не заметишь разницы, — она медленно и аккуратно открывает рот, чтобы продемонстрировать парням связанный в узелок стебелёк от вишни, а затем отдает его своему милашке. — А как тебя зовут, сладенький?<br/><br/>      — Вау, — отвечает тот, прежде чем взять стебелёк в руки и начать внимательно рассматривать. <em>Он очень стеснительный или что? Может, боится показаться женоненавистником и поэтому не смотрит на неё?</em> Это мило, но в какой-то степени разочаровывает, и теперь Хёна, кажется, начинает немного понимать, что тогда имел в виду Хёджон. — Я Хвитэк. Классные шорты.<br/><br/>      — Хочешь, сниму? Тебе понравится, что под ними, — мурлычет Хёна, закидывая ногу на подлокотник его кресла и цокая об него шпилькой.<br/><br/>      — М? — только и отвечает на это Хвитэк. — А вы еду сюда подаёте?<br/><br/>      <em>Пиздец. Похоже, без Хёджона здесь не обойтись.</em> Быть может, хотя бы вместе им удастся выбить хоть какую-то реакцию из этого фрика. Он очень симпатичный, и это хорошо — Хёна уже эмоционально вложилась во всё это дерьмо и нацелена на успех. — Я могу приготовить тебе что-нибудь, — говорит она, отводя плечи назад и снова лучезарно улыбаясь. — Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь.<br/><br/>      — Сырный тост, если можно, — задумчиво отвечает Хвитэк.<br/><br/>      Хёна лишь натянуто улыбается в ответ. Этот парень гораздо более похож на Хёджона, чем она думала. <em>Сырный тост? Об этом он думает, видя перед самым своим лицом её грудь?</em> Просто, блять, невероятно. Хёна не хочет признавать поражение: она просто изменит тактику.<br/><br/>      — Пойду узнаю, что смогу сделать, — с очаровательной улыбкой отвечает она, убирая ногу с кресла, прежде чем развернуться и уйти — но не просто, а целенаправленно, к Хёджону.<br/><br/>      — Думаю, ты её задел, — слышит она голос кого-то из компании. Хёна лишь хмыкает на это, игнорируя все тянущиеся к ней на пути руки. Хёджон занят — танцует с Кошечкой, и потому Хёна решает для начала дать им закончить и заодно прогуляться до бара, чтобы смочить горло.<br/><br/>      Новый план: объединить силы с Хёджоном. К чёрту соревнование. Да, конечно же, она хочет, чтобы Хвитэк умолял её обратить не него внимание, как делают это все находящиеся здесь мужчины — Хёна даже привыкла к этому в своем роде — однако сейчас её цель вовсе не заполучить его (честно говоря, она даже не возражала бы, если бы Хвитэк предпочёл ей Хёджона). Ей просто хочется посмотреть. <em>Он человек или кто? Как может он устоять перед ними?</em> Это банально обидно — и даже не столько за них с Хёджоном, сколько за всех тех людей, кто вообще когда-либо пытался склеить этого парня, но тот… не оставил им и шанса? Потому что если Хёна с Хёджоном не могут вызвать у него никакой реакции, то вряд ли это вообще кому-нибудь под силу.<br/><br/>      Она допивает воду как раз в тот момент, когда Кошечка с Хёджоном заканчивают свой танец, и медленно, с чувством дефилирует к маленькой сцене, чтобы всем посетителям открылся хороший вид на задницу. Хёджон распахивает руки, и Хёна подходит, обвивая руками его шею и чуть потираясь об него. Она немного замёрзла — её наряд очень, очень откровенный, да и прошло уже достаточно времени с последнего танца, она успела остыть — но Хёджон теплый всегда, и как только он оборачивает руки вокруг ее талии, Хёне сразу же становится хорошо. Она чуть хмурит брови, игриво щёлкая на того зубами. Хёджон безэмоционален, и это так в его стиле, однако Хёна точно может сказать, что его забавляет вся эта ситуация с Хвитэком.<br/><br/>      — Нет, мне тоже не свезло, — отвечает она прежде, чем Хёджон успевает открыть рот.<br/><br/>      — Я же говорил, — отзывается тот, лениво выписывая восьмёрки их бёдрами. — Сдаёшься?<br/><br/>      — Ни за что, — решительно возражает Хёна. Они продолжают танцевать, и она закидывает голову в притворном удовольствии, прежде чем снова наклониться близко к Хёджону, возвращаясь к разговору. — Предлагаю перемирие и объединить силы.<br/><br/>      — Какова наша цель? — спрашивает Хёджон. Хёна лишь корчит рожу на эти слова, и Хёджон отвечает ей тем же, не прекращая шарить руками по её телу, прежде чем отвести к ближайшему пилону. — Хочешь склеить его?<br/><br/>      — Что-то в этом духе, — пожимает плечами она. — Если он предложит поехать к нему, я не откажусь.<br/><br/>      — Как, впрочем, и я, — оборачиваясь через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, чем там занимается в их отсутствие Хвитэк, отвечает Хёджон. — Эй… хах.<br/><br/>      Хёна прекращает танцевать и тоже оборачивается: у Хвитэка на коленях уже другая стриптизёрша. С Хёниного ракурса невозможно понять, нравится это ему или нет, однако пока она может сказать одно: <em>этого не должно было случиться</em>.<br/><br/>      — О господи, блять, нет, — шепчет она, слезая с пилона, и быстро хватает Хёджона за руку, чтобы в следующий момент решительно потянуть за собой. — У него джинсы расстёгнуты?<br/><br/>      — Нет, но если ты так сильно хочешь… — Хёджон ухмыляется, — я могу снять их совсем.<br/><br/>      — Может, и хочу, — говорит Хёна, продолжая тащить его через весь клуб по направлению к Хвитэку. — Просто подыграй мне, окей?<br/><br/>      Хёджон едва успевает что-то согласно промычать в ответ, прежде чем они добираются до знакомой группы столиков. Хёна отпускает его руку и становится рядом со стулом Хвитэка; к её облегчению, та девушка уже слезла с его колен и теперь спрашивает остальных, кто хочет быть следующим. Хёна кладёт руку Хвитэку на плечо, чтобы привлечь его внимание, отчего тот быстро и немного испуганно вскидывает на неё глаза. Она лишь лучезарно улыбается и убирает прядь волос за ухо.<br/><br/>      — К сожалению, сырного тоста у нас нет. Но у меня есть для тебя кое-что вкусненькое, — говорит она, указывая на Хёджона, выходящего вперёд. — Как тебе здесь? Нравится?<br/><br/>      — Ничего так. Атмосфера приятная, — отвечает Хвитэк. — Но если честно, над интерьером я бы ещё поработал.<br/><br/>      Хёна очень, очень хороша в своей работе. Клиенты всегда были довольны её обслуживанием, и не только сейчас — раньше тоже, когда она ещё работала в магазине. Хёна знает, что лучшая. И всегда гордилась своим ангельским терпением. Но даже с ним, как и с ясным осознанием того факта, что Хвитэк, очевидно, сейчас просто испытывает её на прочность, ей приходится прилагать неимоверные усилия, чтобы не схватить того за плечи и не начать трясти — до тех пор, пока он не воспримет сигналы, которые они с Хёджоном так активно посылают в его сторону. Она продолжает, всё так же не прекращая улыбаться:<br/>      — Я знаю, окей? Но здесь есть на что посмотреть, — она жестом подзывает к себе Хёджона, и тот становится рядом, покорно ожидая инструкций. — Думаю, с Идоном ты уже знаком?..<br/><br/>      Хвитэк кивает, смотря на Хёджона.<br/><br/>      — Да.<br/><br/>      <em>Ей кажется, или Хвитэк выглядит немного взволнованным?<br/><br/></em>       — И, конечно же, ты знаешь меня, — продолжает улыбаться она, кладя руку Хёджона себе на талию. Тот послушно пробегается пальцами по её бедру, ожидая других подсказок пару секунд, а затем берет инициативу на себя и кладёт вторую руку ей на ягодицу. — А ещё мы друзья.<br/><br/>      — …ладно, — говорит Хвитэк, очевидно, не совсем понимая, к чему та ведёт.<br/><br/>      — Не хочешь потанцевать вместе с нами? — предлагает Хёна. Она протягивает руку и чуть перебирает пальцами от нетерпения. Хёджон легонько сжимает её бедро — Хёна дёргается немного и улыбается, откидывая голову ему на плечо. — Или же мы можем станцевать для тебя для начала, если хочешь знать, на что соглашаешься.<br/><br/>      Друзья Хвитэка снова начинают свистеть и улюлюкать, а Хёна всё так же терпеливо улыбается — даже когда Хёджон убирает рукой ей волосы с лица, чтобы оголить ещё больше кожи — и затем непринужденно облокачивается на него. Лицо Хвитэка на секунду принимает испуганно-взволнованное выражение, однако ему, по крайней мере, уже совершенно точно не плевать.<br/><br/>      — Могу я ещё подумать?<br/><br/>      — Сколько угодно, — Хёна лишь подмигивает ему в ответ. Она легонько подталкивает Хёджона, и тот ведёт её обратно к подиуму, где больше места. Может, Хвитэк просто стеснительный. Хёна не вправе винить его, если честно. Им с Хёджоном довольно тяжело сопротивляться по отдельности, но когда они действуют заодно — почти невозможно.<br/><br/>      Хёджон ведёт рукой вверх, фиксируя её на Хёниной талии, и Хёна разворачивается к нему лицом, чтобы в следующий момент закинуть ногу ему на бедро и откинуться назад; Хёджон наклоняется к ней, но смотреть продолжает всё равно на Хвитэка. Хёна запрокидывает голову назад так сильно, что её волосы почти касаются пола — чего допустить нельзя — и потому она выпрямляется, хватаясь рукой за Хёджоновы волосы для равновесия, чтобы в следующую секунду прижаться к тому всем телом. Хёджонова ладонь ложится ей на ягодицу, и Хёна подаётся бёдрами вперёд — раз, затем второй — чтобы затем медленно наклониться, будто бы собираясь поцеловать его. Но прежде чем они успевают оказаться настолько близко, она опускает ногу и снова разворачивается, потираясь об его пах и красиво выгибаясь в спине.<br/><br/>      <em>Они с Хёджоном прекрасная команда</em>, думает Хёна, когда тот поднимает её в воздух, чтобы усадить на край подиума, а затем опускается между её ног; она не останавливается ни на секунду, двигая телом и вкладывая в эти движения всю свою страсть — пока Хёджон зарывается головой между её бёдер, а руками продолжает шарить по талии. Хёна притягивает его к себе ногой ближе — снова — и смотрит на Хвитэка из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Тот тоже смотрит на них, явно впечатлённый, и Хёна манит его к ним, призывно протягивая руки. Хвитэк не двигается, всё ещё зачарованный, пока один из его друзей не наклоняется к нему через весь стол, разливая свой коктейль в процессе, и не встряхивает, буквально спихивая с места. Хвитэк лишь нервно смеётся, но другой его приятель уже подталкивает его в их направлении; Хвитэк колеблется, раздумывая, стоит ли ему сейчас переступить черту, после которой он уже не сможет остановиться, и в итоге сдаётся, когда Хёна цепляет каблуком спину Хёджона, чтобы вернуть себе его внимание.<br/><br/>      — Ну наконец-то, — выдыхает она, и Хёджон встаёт, разворачиваясь, чтобы встретить Хвитэка. Он ничего не говорит — он и не должен, конечно — просто двигает бёдрами <em>настолько</em> сексуально, что даже Хёна, которая видит это каждый день, чувствует лёгкое головокружение. Хёджон выглядит так опасно, будто может сделать сейчас всё что угодно, и то, с чего он начинает — хватается за воротник Хвитэкова пиджака и сдёргивает его, не глядя откидывая в сторону компании его друзей. Хвитэка немного потряхивает — он не ожидал от них чего-то подобного, но он не отступает и не делает попыток снова сесть, хотя ничего не мешает ему это сделать. Он стоит на месте, когда Хёджон обходит его, и Хёна бы обязательно посмеялась над таким решительным настроем последнего, если бы тот не выглядел сейчас <em>так чертовски горячо</em>. Она аплодирует стоя в своей голове.<br/><br/>      Хёна стоит, ожидая, пока Хёджон закончит и вернётся (что он и делает после того, как медленно, оценивающе, ещё раз оглядывает тело Хвитэка). Он кладёт руки Хёне на талию, и когда она обнимает его за шею, осторожно поднимает и ставит рядом с Хвитэком. Она хотела заполучить себе его на всю ночь и теперь, когда Хёджон снял с него тот мажорский пиджак, и Хвитэк остался в одной лишь в футболке, Хёна близка к исполнению своего желания как никогда. Она кладёт одну руку ему на плечо, другую — на бедро, и делает волну телом, прижимаясь ближе. Мимолётно замечает угловым зрением, как один из его друзей достаёт телефон, чтобы сделать фото, и заботливо прикрывает Хвитэку лицо ладонью, придвигаясь совсем уж близко и прижимаясь к его лбу своим, всё так же не прекращая двигать телом. Она слышит его дыхание, когда Хёджон становится позади и чуть скользит своей ладонью по её руке на Хвитэковом бедре — чтобы она знала, что он тоже там.<br/><br/>      — Расслабься, — мурлычет Хёна, зарываясь пальцами Хвитэку в волосы. Они у него мягкие и сухие; затем подаётся бёдрами вперёд и покачивает ими, устраивая целое представление. Грудью прижимается тоже и тянется руками к Хёджону, который, без слов понимая, что он него требуется, тут же хватает её за предплечья, чтобы она не потеряла равновесия. Хёна откидывается, прогибаясь в спине, на пару секунд назад, и её волосы рассыпаются красивым ореолом вокруг, а затем быстро выпрямляется и проводит рукой по груди Хвитэка, смотря на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.<br/><br/>      И, неожиданно, это срабатывает. Хвитэк не в силах выдержать её взгляда, но когда он отводит глаза, то тут же натыкается на Хёджона без рубашки, двигающего бёдрами так плавно и <em>опасно</em>, что невозможно не восхититься его мастерством. Хёна торжествующе улыбается, когда Хвитэк давится воздухом и старается спрятать лицо у неё где-то в плече, в то время как она придвигается только ближе.<br/><br/>      Она кладёт руки ему на плечи так же, как делала это с Хёджоном, и потирается об него, но смотрит всё равно на Хёджона позади. Тот одновременно расслаблен и максимально сфокусирован: прямо как в самый первый раз, когда они с ним развлекались подобным образом (как, впрочем, и во все последующие разы). Одно только воспоминание вызывает мурашки; но затем Хёна снова переключает внимание на Хвитэка и кладёт его руку себе на бедро, побуждая танцевать вместе. Он начинает двигаться не сразу, но когда всё-таки начинает, его ладонь соскальзывает чуть ниже и в сторону, и Хёна прячет улыбку за волосами, прежде чем развернуться и дать ему то, чего он так хочет: нагнуться и покачать бёдрами, чтобы открылся хороший вид. Она выгибается в спине, чуть приподнимаясь, а затем прижимается задницей к его бёдрам, потираясь о них в такт музыке. Проходит пара мучительно долгих секунд, прежде чем она, наконец, чувствует руку Хвитэка на своей талии. Хёна закусывает губу, искренне удивлённая, но от этого не менее радостная, и оборачивается, чтобы подарить ему яркую, искреннюю улыбку через плечо. Хвитэк такой трогательный и притягательный, что она остаётся в таком положении совсем не долго, быстро разворачиваясь к нему лицом к лицу, чтобы в полной мере насладиться его реакцией на то, как она качает бёдрами, и как подпрыгивает её грудь при каждом движении.<br/><br/>      Хёджон чуть подаётся вперёд, трогая её за руку, и Хёна сразу понимает, чего он хочет; она берёт Хвитэка за запястье и разворачивает его от себя.<br/><br/>      На Хёджона лучше смотреть издалека, когда видишь его тело целиком, потому что вблизи он доминирует, подавляет — двигает бёдрами так, будто у него под ногами горит земля, будто вот-вот упадёт, не в силах выдержать темп, который задал сам, а затем снова ловит равновесие, чтобы выложиться с утроенной силой. Огни освещают его высветленные почти добела волосы как раз в тот момент, когда он хватается за плечо Хвитэка, опускаясь вниз; Хёна тоже стоит вплотную, играясь с тканью его рубашки в районе талии.<br/><br/>      — А у тебя, эм, — вежливо начинает Хвитэк, и дыхание чуть сбивается (Хёна безмерно рада это слышать), — два члена?<br/><br/>      — Один фальшивый, чтобы казалось, что у меня постоянно стоит, — отвечает Хёджон куда-то в район его живота. — Но второй настоящий. Попробуй догадаться, какой есть какой, — он поднимается и резко подается вперёд; Хвитэк аж отшатывается от неожиданности, но Хёна со смехом ловит его, опаляя горячим дыханием шею. Хвитэк заметно вздрагивает — Хёна видит, как за секунду он весь покрывается мурашками, и еле сдерживается, чтобы не прижаться губами к его коже прямо сейчас.<br/><br/>      — Есть планы на вечер? — спрашивает она, и Хёджон смотрит на неё через плечо Хвитэка, коротким кивком подтверждая, что она всё делает правильно. — Мы скоро закончим работать. Через два часа. Если не против подождать…<br/><br/>      — Вы серьёзно? — неверяще спрашивает Хвитэк. Хёна чуть замедляет свой танец, чтобы лучше его слышать. — Они ведь не заплатили за это? Ну, мои друзья.<br/><br/>      — Нет, — обещает Хёна, качая головой. — Конечно, нет. Мы просто… хотим, — она улыбается, когда Хвитэк оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на неё, и быстро пробегается по его руке пальцами. — А ты нет?<br/><br/>      Хвитэк сглатывает, смотря сначала на руку Хёны, а потом на Хёджона, уже не танцующего, а больше расслабленно покачивающего бёдрами под конец песни.<br/><br/>      — Может быть, — хриплым шёпотом признаёт он. — Я просто не уверен, серьёзно вы это или…<br/><br/>      — Абсолютно, — заверяет его Хёна, откидывая волосы за спину. Она чувствует, что близка сейчас к успеху как никогда, потому что «<em>может быть</em>» от такого парня, как Хвитэк, означает: «<em>Я подумаю над этим ещё полчаса и соглашусь</em>». У Хёны давно не было секса втроём, а ещё Хвитэк <em>просто, блять, великолепен</em>. Она ярко улыбается, и Хвитэк, вроде как, даже улыбается в ответ, прежде чем отвлекается на то, как она двигается, потираясь об него. Хёна с уверенностью может сказать, что ему мало прикосновений и — явно хочется уделить больше внимания Хёджону. А ещё она действительно надеется, что Цветочек их дождётся. Что позволит отвести себя домой. Но так это или нет, покажет только время, потому что сейчас Хвитэк заметно колеблется; и они с Хёджоном могут сделать многое, чтобы переубедить его, прежде чем сомнение возьмёт над ним верх.<br/><br/>      Они прижимаются к Хвитэку — каждый со своей стороны — шарят руками по его телу и друг другу, и продолжают стоять так даже когда песня кончается. Хёна поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Хвитэка, и тот заливается краской, но глаза не отводит — как и Хёджон от Хёны, удобно устроивший подбородок на Хвитэковом плече. Губы Хёны неосознанно расползаются в улыбке, потому что Хвитэк всё продолжает смотреть на неё, но затем они слышат: «Вишенка!» откуда-то с другого конца зала, и Хёна прикусывает себе щёку с обратной стороны.<br/><br/>      — Мне пора, — говорит она, легонько кладя руку Хвитэку на плечо. — Но Идон скажет тебе, где нас ждать и когда точно мы закончим, окей? Уже скучаю, сладенький.<br/><br/>      Хвитэк кивает немного заторможенно: он будто бы хочет ещё что-то сказать, но Хёне приходится сделать шаг в сторону — медлить дальше нельзя, или она рискует ввязаться в неприятности. Она посылает обоим воздушный поцелуй, широко улыбается и, громко стуча каблуками, направляется обратно к пилону, качая бёдрами по пути, чтобы парням было на что посмотреть, раз уж так вышло, что ей пришлось их покинуть.<br/><br/>      Добравшись до сцены и прокручиваясь на пилоне в первый раз, она высматривает Хвитэка с Хёджоном в толпе: те как раз возвращаются к столикам — Хёджон близко и шепчет Хвитэку на ухо, куда идти через два часа, когда закончится их смена, как долго ждать и что сказать охране, если та спросит, что он там делает. Они ещё никогда не проворачивали ничего подобного — тем более с посетителем, но Хёна верит, что Хёджон всё сделает верно. Но долго смотреть нет возможности, нужно возвращаться к работе: забраться на пилон, прокрутиться, опуститься, повторить — и Хёна слишком сосредотачивается на этом, чтобы следить за парнями. В момент, когда ей удаётся-таки чуть перевести дыхание и осмотреться, столики уже пусты, а Хёджон болтает с какой-то девчонкой в баре. И нет даже лишней минутки, чтобы подойти к нему и узнать, как всё прошло: нужно снова вернуться к танцу.<br/><br/>      Примерно полчаса спустя Хёджон подходит сам, и Хёна чувствует его — его руки на своих ягодицах и дыхание на шее — раньше, чем видит. Она улыбается и облокачивается на него, тихо вздыхая и своим вздохом будто бы спрашивая: <em>«дождётся ли?»<br/><br/></em>       — Может быть, — отвечает Хёджон, хотя Хёна так ничего и не произносит вслух. <em>Он просто знает, о чём она думает</em>. — Посмотрим.<br/><br/>      — Ладно, — говорит она и проводит рукой по его щеке, чтобы их танец выглядел более чувственным. — Но даже если он не придёт, останешься на ночь?<br/><br/>      — Как хочешь, — пожимает плечами Хёджон, большим пальцем поддевая край её обтягивающих, почти ничего не прикрывающих шорт. Хёна закусывает губу, улыбается и пихает Хёджона задницей, намекая, чтобы тот оставил её в покое. Остался несчастный час, Хёджон подождёт; они оба знают, что в действительности скрывается за «ночевкой»: это происходило так много раз — случайно и не очень — что теперь для них нет ничего странного в том, чтобы планировать подобные ночи целенаправленно. Хёджону пора бы уже усвоить: терпение — добродетель. Он быстро это смекает и позволяет Хёне вернуться обратно к пилону, прежде чем снова ухватиться за свои канаты и подтянуться на руках. Хёна смотрит пару секунд, как тот забирается всё выше, и возвращается к своему танцу, окрылённая мыслями о сегодняшней ночи. Вне зависимости от того, дождётся Хвитэк или нет, сегодня у неё будет секс, и одна только эта мысль заставляет её выкладываться <em>сильнее</em>, показывать <em>больше</em>. Она думает о том, как хорошо ей будет уже буквально через пару часов, во время того, как сексуально опускается на пилоне вниз и снова забирается наверх, когда флиртует с беспомощными зрителями и откидывает голову назад, обводя изгибы собственного тела руками.<br/><br/>      Когда она добирается до гримёрки после окончания смены, Хёджон уже ждёт внутри. Поначалу другим девушкам было странно видеть его здесь — но затем, когда стало ясно, что он не заинтересован ни в ком, кроме Хёны, они попросту перестали обращать на него внимание, и никто больше не жаловался на его присутствие. Сейчас они с Хёной одни. Молчат, потому что слишком устали после долгой смены. Хёна в последний раз перетряхивает одежду, собирая купюры, которые пропустила до этого — свои чаевые за ночь, быстро убирает их в кошелёк и проскальзывает в платье, в которое была одета до работы. Оно очень свободное и в цветочек — резко контрастирует с обтягивающими шортами и едва ли прикрывающим что-то лифом, которые она носила всю ночь. Хёна хмурится, смотря на своё отражение, и чуть приспускает молнию, открывая немного груди. <em>Не слишком ли?</em> Хотя, Хвитэк ведь уже практически видел её голой... Быть может, скромность сейчас — правильный ход. Она покажет ему весь спектр, заставит хотеть узнать, какие стороны у неё есть ещё.<br/><br/>      Хёджон замечает, что она делает, и понимающе улыбается её отражению.<br/><br/>      — Вот так нормально.<br/><br/>      — Думаешь? — задумчиво спрашивает Хёна, сжимая ладонями свою грудь с двух сторон и приподнимая её чуть-чуть. — Может, лифчик надеть?<br/><br/>      — Не надо, — говорит Хёджон и, ни капли не смущаясь её присутствием, полностью раздевается, прежде чем натянуть свою повседневную одежду: джинсы и простую однотонную футболку. — У платья вшиты чашечки. Он тебе не нужен.<br/><br/>      Хёна даже не пытается спросить, как или почему он это заметил — лишь кивает и оставляет своё платье в покое.<br/><br/>      — Тогда я готова, — говорит она и берёт свою сумочку, предварительно сложив рабочую одежду и убрав её в шкафчик. — Ты ведь сказал ему, куда идти, да?<br/><br/>      Хёджон кидает на неё обиженный взгляд и натягивает обувь.<br/><br/>      Хёна хмыкает, облокачиваясь на туалетный столик.<br/><br/>      — Ладно, ладно, я поняла. Как думаешь, он придёт?<br/><br/>      Хёджон пожимает плечами, затем выпрямляется и подходит ней; Хёна протягивает ему руку, и Хёджон принимает её, выводя девушку из гримёрки. Они проходят по коридору и выходят через служебный вход, попадая в знакомый переулок.<br/><br/>      Хёна, несмотря на свою всепоглощающую уверенность в том, что им с Хёджоном удалось-таки завоевать сердце Хвитэка, начинает нервничать сразу же, как только они оказываются на улице. <em>Что, если он не появится?</em> Возможно, дело будет даже не в них — наверняка Хвитэку завтра рано вставать, и он не захочет ждать их до двух ночи. Хёна не будет винить его, честно. Однако, если он не появится — независимо от причины — она расстроится и проведёт большую часть ночи, жалуясь Хёджону. Тот, в свою очередь, будет кивать время от времени, но больше — просто смотреть на неё, и закончат они в итоге в чьей-нибудь постели. Всё. Не то чтобы это было плохо, но... Хёна<em> ненавидит</em> оставаться без желаемого, а Хвитэка она хочет <em>очень сильно</em>, и чем дольше она думает об этом, тем хуже становится.<br/><br/>      И, (ну просто, кто бы мог подумать!), конечно же, того на условленном месте нет.<br/><br/>      Хёна выдыхает, в последний раз оглядывая улицу и стараясь выглядеть не слишком разочарованной.<br/><br/>      — Ну, что ж, — бормочет она, беря Хёджона под локоток. — Пойдём.<br/><br/>      Тот ничего не отвечает — лишь накрывает её ладонь, и они продолжают идти вдвоём к главной улице.<br/><br/>      Хёна делает глубокий вздох, берёт себя в руки и собирается спросить уже было Хёджона, куда он хочет пойти на их традиционно поздний ужин, но тут они заворачивают за угол и внезапно врезаются в кого-то — человек извиняется, а затем внезапно восклицает:<br/>      — Стойте!<br/><br/>      Хёна удивлённо поднимает голову, но смотрит сначала на Хёджона, потому что он ближе. А Хёджон улыбается, улыбается той своей особенной улыбкой, чуть прищурив глаза. Хёна переводит взгляд на влетевшего в них человека и резко выдыхает, чувствуя, как моментально поднимается настроение. Это Хвитэк, одетый в серый бомбер и запыхавшийся от быстрого бега. <em>Хвитэк!<br/><br/></em>       — Привет, — говорит она, быстро оправляясь от шока, и широко улыбается, отпуская руку Хёджона, чтобы взять под локоть уже Хвитэка. — Вот это встреча.<br/><br/>      — Я потерялся, — оправдывается тот, застенчиво улыбаясь, и это так… чертовски великолепно? — Мы приехали сюда на такси, и я не особо смотрел по сторонам, но теперь, вот, вернулся своим ходом, так что…<br/><br/>      — Всё в порядке, — заверяет его Хёна, протягивая Хёджону руку. Тот снова принимает её, и они продолжают идти по улочке — но уже все вместе, и просто один факт наличия Хвитэка рядом заставляет Хёну улыбаться. — Мы собирались зайти куда-нибудь перекусить. Ты с нами? Можешь даже проголосовать, куда пойдём.<br/><br/>      — Хм, а какие варианты? — спрашивает Хвитэк, мимолётно улыбаясь Хёджону.<br/><br/>      — Так поздно мало что работает, так что обычно это Макдональдс, — со смехом признается Хёна. — Но иногда мы в настроении пошиковать и ходим в одну кафешку с классными молочными коктейлями.<br/><br/>      — Звучит неплохо, — кивает Хвитэк, и Хёджон тоже кивает в знак одобрения. Хёна улыбается, укладывая голову на плечо Хвитэку на пару секунд, пока они идут, и совершенно игнорируя тот факт, что такое публичное проявление близости от едва знакомого человека может оказаться для того слишком. Её всегда тянет на нежности, когда она счастлива, а сейчас она счастлива просто до невозможности: просто от того, что Хвитэк вернулся ради них. — Эм, как остаток смены прошёл?<br/><br/>      — Нормально, — без раздумий отвечает Хёна, сжимая его руку. Не такой накачанный, как Хёджон, но определенно мускулистый; она просто <em>дождаться не может</em>, когда увидит его чуть менее одетым. — Мы скучали! А как твоя ночь? Куда съездить успел?<br/><br/>      — Да никуда особо, — пожимает плечами Хвитэк. — Приехал домой, поел и вернулся сюда.<br/><br/>      — А я уж думала, ты нас своим присутствием больше не удостоишь, — поддразнивает его Хёна, флиртуя, отчего парень снова заливается краской. — Думала, продинамить решил! Это стоило бы одного грустного молочного коктейля.<br/><br/>      — Двух грустных молочных коктейлей, — тихо поправляет её Хёджон, и Хёна закусывает губу, сильнее переплетая их пальцы.<br/><br/>      Хвитэк улыбается немного смущённо, потирая шею свободной рукой.<br/><br/>      — Ну… Я сам не был до конца уверен, что приду, но… вот. Пришёл.<br/><br/>      — Пришёл, — с улыбкой повторяет Хёна и указывает на противоположный конец улицы. — Как и мы. Вот то местечко.<br/><br/>      Она осматривается по сторонам, прежде чем потянуть парней за собой на другую сторону — даже не пытаясь пройти по нормальному пешеходному переходу.<br/><br/>      — Есть хотите? — спрашивает Хёна больше у Хёджона, но также и у обоих в целом. Хёджон кивает (что значит, что он наверняка голоден сейчас как волк), а Хвитэк отвечает, что уже поел и не очень хочет. Итак, где-то полчаса они, скорее всего, проведут в кафе, и так как Хёна с Хёджоном живут неподалёку — дома они окажутся примерно через час. Хёну пробирает приятная дрожь предвкушения, когда она думает об этом; а тем временем Хёджон открывает для них дверь кафе, и они заходят.<br/><br/>      Они садятся у барной стойки: Хёджон с Хёной по бокам, и Хвитэк посередине; Хёна выбирает коктейль, который хотела, и даёт Хёджону сделать заказ, прежде чем снова начать увлечённо строить глазки Хвитэку. Тот замечает и снова смущается, но Хёна будто бы и не видит его реакции, и даже наоборот придвигает свой стул к нему ещё ближе.<br/><br/>      — Итак, — начинает она, постукивая пальцами по чёрно-белой поверхности барной стойки, — как ты оказался сегодня в клубе? В чём причина?<br/><br/>      — Ох, я… — лицо Хвитэка чуть краснеет, — Ну, я пролетел с повышением на работе, и парни хотели немного меня подбодрить, и…<br/><br/>      — То есть сердце тебе никто не разбивал? — недоверчиво щурясь, перебивает его Хёджон.<br/><br/>      Хвитэк бросает на него непонимающий взгляд, удивлённый тем, что тот заговорил так внезапно.<br/><br/>      — …нет?<br/><br/>      Хёджон рассматривает его почти с подозрением.<br/><br/>      — Точно?<br/><br/>      — Э-э… да? — неуверенно отвечает Хвитэк, смотря на Хёну. Та лишь улыбается и ободряюще кивает. — Вообще даже не близко. Мы просто думали, что я получу повышение, и казалось, что это уже решённый вопрос, но на деле оказалось, нет, и…<br/><br/>      — Где ты работаешь? — теперь очередь Хёны перебивать.<br/><br/>      — В газете, — отвечает Хвитэк. Он заметно розовеет, когда начинает говорить о себе, и Хёна так сильно хочет его себе… для многих целей. Забрать домой, но не тупо ради секса, но и в качестве друга, потому что Хвитэк такой красивый и такой застенчивый… <em>как можно вообще удержаться и не оставить его себе в коллекцию</em>? (Да и Хёджон, честно говоря, привлекал её по похожим причинам.) — Была вакансия на руководящую должность… главного редактора, но… ладно, не вышло, так не вышло. Плюс, у Майкла был день рождения, и мы…<br/><br/>      Хёна с Хёджоном оба прыскают, но по-разному, и Хвитэк удивлённо приподнимает брови:<br/><br/>      — Что?<br/><br/>      — Ты говоришь, там у парня был день рождения, а мы… вау, — говорит Хёна, снова качая головой. — У нас могут быть проблемы. Не серьёзные, не волнуйся! Но просто это так уморительно! Ваш именинник хоть приватный танец получил? На коленях или ещё какой…<br/><br/>      — Кажется, нет, — отвечает Хвитэк, начиная улыбаться. — Но всё нормально, не думаю, что он особо расстроился.<br/><br/>      — Упс, — бормочет Хёджон, наклоняясь через Хвитэка, чтобы пульнуть трубочкой в Хёну. Она лишь хихикает, ещё ближе придвигая к тому свой стул, и убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.<br/><br/>      — Жаль, что ты не получил повышение, — серьёзно говорит Хёна. — Я знаю, мы ещё не особо близко знакомы, но ты кажешься умным малым. Ты журналист?<br/><br/>      — Пишу иногда, но в основном я технический редактор, — отвечает Хвитэк. Он вздыхает, пожимая плечами, и тоже улыбается Хёне. — Но ничего страшного. Я просто продолжу работать, думаю. Но все равно спасибо, Вишенка.<br/><br/>      Хёна моргает в замешательстве пару секунд, а затем взрывается хохотом, прикрывая рот рукой.<br/><br/>      — Боже! Я совсем забыла! Не нужно больше меня так называть, прости пожалуйста, совсем вылетело из головы. Я Хёна, а это Хёджон. Ну, то есть, можешь звать его Идоном иногда, но его зовут Хёджон.<br/><br/>      — Ладно, я уже понял, что это были сценические имена, — говорит Хвитэк, улыбкой стараясь скрыть свою неловкость. — Приятно познакомиться.<br/><br/>      — Нам тоже, — отвечает Хёна легонько накрывая его руку своей ладонью. Она не убирает её даже тогда, когда им приносят их коктейли, сохраняя близость и время от времени посматривая на того краем глаза.<br/><br/>      Они сидят в дружелюбной, ненапрягающей тишине, неторопливо потягивая свои коктейли (Хвитэк и Хёна) и жуя миниатюрные вафельки (Хёджон), пока наконец, Хвитэк не прочищает горло и не спрашивает будто бы ни в чем не бывало:<br/>      — Так значит, вы двое вместе?<br/><br/>      Хёна наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на Хёджона, и тот пожимает плечами.<br/><br/>      — Иногда, — следует игривый ответ.</p><p>      — То есть… то сходитесь, то снова расходитесь? — уточняет Хвитэк.<br/><br/>      Хёна качает головой.<br/><br/>      — Нет, нет, не так. Ну, мы больше как друзья с привилегиями, полагаю, если уж надо как-то это назвать.<br/><br/>      — А, — Хвитэк раздумывает над этим пару секунд. — То есть без чувств?<br/><br/>      — А вот такого я не говорила, — поправляет Хёна, и лицо Хёджона тут же принимает странный оттенок, и он отводит глаза. Хёна улыбается, пожимая плечами. — Иногда.<br/><br/>      — Понял, — отвечает Хвитэк, при этом все ещё выглядя немного растерянно.<br/><br/>      — Ты разберёшься, — заверяет его Хёна. — Смысла объяснять нет, но на практике все познаётся быстрее, так?<br/><br/>      — Ага, — бормочет Хёджон. Он все ещё выглядит немного смущённым — Хёна не может налюбоваться; как, видимо, и Хвитэк, с улыбкой наклоняющийся к тому ближе.<br/><br/>      — Ну так, — снова начинает Хвитэк, как только замечает, что Хёна почти допила свой коктейль. Они уже попросили у официантки счет, и Хёна понимает: Хвитэк собирается сейчас сказать что-то очень важное. И осторожные взгляды, которые он бросает на неё время от времени, только подтверждают её подозрения. — Куда двинемся дальше? Если только, — добавляет он, быстро идя на попятную, — это и не было тем, зачем…<br/><br/>      Хёна смеётся, в глубине души всё ещё не веря, как тому вообще пришло подобное в голову, и обрывает его:<br/>      — Нет-нет-нет, ты чего! Сейчас мы идём либо ко мне, либо к Хёджону, — она кивает. — А куда лучше, как думаешь, м?<br/><br/>      — Не знаю, — отвечает Хёджон. — У тебя светлее, у меня больше растений.<br/><br/>      — Твоя правда, — задумчиво соглашается Хёна. — Ну, ладно, решим, когда придём.<br/><br/>      Хвитэк явно сбит с толку этим высказыванием, но спросить ничего не успевает: возвращается официантка с их счётом. Хёна думает, это весело — намеренно ничего не объяснять, чтобы тому приходилось догадываться обо всем самому. Она с детства хотела стать главой какого-нибудь шпионского агентства и раздавать всем указания направо и налево, а потом наблюдать, как агенты ломают голову, пытаясь решить порученные ею загадки. И хоть жизнь в итоге сложилась совсем иначе, сейчас отличная возможность наверстать упущенное.<br/><br/>      — Ну что, идём?<br/><br/>      Хёджон кивает и поднимается со своего места, ожидая, пока Хёна с Хвитэком присоединятся к нему. Хёна снова обнимает того за руку и укладывается на плечо — Хвитэк лишь кидает на неё быстрый взгляд и улыбается.<br/><br/>      — Веди меня, — мягко, но уже не так застенчиво, как обычно, говорит он. Хёна хмыкает и кивает на дверь, и он придерживает её для Хёджона, идущего позади.<br/><br/>      Хёна с Хёджоном живут в многоэтажке примерно в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от клуба (восьми, если они опаздывают и приходится бежать). Они болтают по пути, но не особо оживлённо — в основном Хёна расспрашивает Хвитэка о его работе, и затем Хёджон немного разговаривает с ним о музыке, прежде чем они входят в здание.<br/><br/>      — Ну так что? — спрашивает Хёна, ведя парней к лифту. — В чью идём?<br/><br/>      — Может, на камень-ножницы-бумага? — предлагает Хёджон, и Хвитэк едва заметно морщит нос.<br/><br/>      — Простите, я… не понимаю. Разве мы не должны были решить, в чью, до того, как пришли в здание? — вежливо, как и всегда, спрашивает он. — Потому что, как бы… мы уже здесь, но чей этот дом?<br/><br/>      — Мы оба здесь живём, — с улыбкой поясняет Хёна, нажимая кнопку их этажа. — Мы соседи, квартиры буквально через дверь.<br/><br/>      Хвитэк непонимающе моргает пару раз.</p><p>      — Что? Но почему бы тогда вам просто не съехаться?<br/><br/>      Хёна с Хёджоном смотрят друг на друга, и Хёджон пожимает плечами.<br/><br/>      — Она слишком неряшливая, — говорит он, отчего Хёна смеётся и делает попытку пнуть его. — Плюс, у нас разные взгляды на интерьер... Пойдёмте в мою уже!<br/><br/>      — Ладно, ладно, — вздыхает Хёна. — Думаю, мы и так уже получили суточную норму неоновых огней за эту ночь. У меня большая коллекция винтажных неоновых ламп, — тут же поясняет Хвитэку она. — Я нахожу их на блошиных рынках, и они очень крутые, но после рабочей смены… немного слишком, думаю.<br/><br/>      — Сюда, — говорит Хёджон, выходя из лифта и следуя по коридору к своей квартире, параллельно доставая ключи. Хёна задерживает на нем тёплый взгляд на пару мгновений, а затем снова цепляется за Хвитэкову руку и идёт следом. Она прижимается к нему ближе, мысленно наслаждаясь его манерами — за всё это время с его стороны не было ни одной попытки поприставать к кому-либо из них — и Хёна внутренне отсчитывает секунды до момента, когда сможет разгадать этого парня и увидеть, что скрывается под этой вежливой и красивой оболочкой. Она не уверена даже, что ей хватит терпения предложить ему сначала выпить — она лучше сразу перейдет к делу и посмотрит, что случится.<br/><br/>      Хёджон отпирает дверь, бормоча что-то о том, что ему надо полить цветы и он вернётся через минутку. Внутри квартиры тепло и влажно — что совсем не удивительно из-за количества пышной растительности. Темно; лишь свет от фонаря, пробивающийся через окно, заставляет листья отбрасывать на стены зелёные тени. Хёна уже более или менее привыкла к этому: она отодвигает лезущий в глаза лист фикуса и проходит дальше, снимая туфли и внезапно оказываясь почти на восемь сантиметров ниже. Хвитэку, наоборот, это всё ново — он с интересом осматривается вокруг, пробегаясь пальцами по листьям папоротника и наклоняясь, чтобы обнаружить целую полку суккулентов.<br/><br/>      — Круто, да? Он до ужаса любит свои растения, — с улыбкой говорит Хёна. — Ботаник в буквальном смысле. Подарил мне как-то на день рождения крошечный кактус, но малышу очень трудно пришлось за те полгода, что он у меня прожил, так что я просто позволяю Хёджону ухаживать за всеми растениями, которые я хочу держать у себя.<br/><br/>      — Очень круто, — соглашается Хвитэк. Хёна провожает глазами его фигуру, пока он медленно проходит в главную комнату, продолжая осматриваться. Слышно, как Хёджон что-то двигает на кухне, наполняя водой банки или что-то такое, а у Хёны чувство, будто она во сне; приходится привыкать к этому новому ощущению — она так долго этого ждала. Хвитэк проходит к эркеру, выглядывая из него и осматриваясь по сторонам.<br/><br/>      — Кажется, я вижу твои вывески.<br/><br/>      — Да, я оставила парочку включёнными, чтобы не приходить домой в кромешную темноту, — кивает Хёна. — Может, покажу тебе позже. Мы ведь всегда можем зайти ко мне.<br/><br/>      — Конечно, — говорит Хвитэк. Он отходит от эркера и разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Сейчас они одни: Хёджон в другой комнате и вернётся в любую секунду. Хёна снова начинает нервничать. Ей хочется, чтобы Хёджон пришёл поскорее — у нее лучше получается работать в команде, чем одной, как бы её гордость не убеждала её в обратном временами. Однако она скрывает это и, улыбаясь, поправляет волосы — ветер сдул их назад, за плечи, когда они входили в квартиру. Хёна думает: уж если она нервничает, то каково сейчас Хвитэку?.. И улыбается: судя по опыту, её улыбка успокаивающе влияет на людей.<br/><br/>      И, кажется, это срабатывает. Хвитэк шагает к ней, и Хёна не двигается, ожидая, пока тот подойдёт ближе сам. В тусклом, зелёном свете она не может отчётливо разглядеть его выражение лица или на что он смотрит, и поэтому просто ждёт. Хвитэк останавливается, когда между ними остаётся сантиметров тридцать — в последний раз они были на таком расстоянии в клубе, но не после. Хёна обводит его взглядом, в попытке найти подсказку и всё ещё ожидая. Она хочет, чтобы Хвитэк поцеловал её — так чувственно, по-киношному, как изредка осмеливается целовать её Хёджон, когда они не видятся долгое время. Когда Хвитэк поднимает руку, Хёна чувствует, как радость почти на уровне самодовольства разливается по всему её телу, будто у кошки, добравшейся до любимой сметанки. Она чуть раскрывает губы и приподнимает подбородок в предвкушении.<br/><br/>      Но Хвитэк не целует её. Его рука останавливается на молнии Хёниного платья и медленно тянет её вниз. Хёна стоит, не шелохнувшись, но чувствуя, как мурашки пробегают по телу, и на секунду отводит глаза. Хвитэк не торопится, но его движения твёрдые, уверенные; он смотрит Хёне в глаза, а не на оголяющуюся под его руками кожу — молния скользит, открывая сначала грудь, затем живот, и наконец заканчивается где-то чуть ниже бёдер, оставляя платье полностью расстёгнутым.<br/><br/>      Только после этого он смотрит на неё. Не трогает — не пытается стянуть платье совсем, не подходит ближе, но и не отступает. Просто смотрит на все её тело от головы до пят так, будто смакует, будто пробует на вкус, либо же хочет это сделать. Ранее, когда на ней были колготки в сетку, да обтягивающие шортики — и едва ли что-то ещё — все её тело было напоказ, но почему-то только сейчас Хёна чувствует смущение. Сейчас, когда Хвитэк просто смотрит, не двигаясь. Она как никогда остро ощущает, что грудь не прикрыта, тёплый воздух на своей коже, хлопковые трусики и считанные сантиметры между ней и Хвитэком.<br/><br/>      И затем Хёна понимает. За этой застенчивой оболочкой скрывается нечто кардинально противоположное, и сейчас она увидит это. Хвитэк смотрит так, что хочется отвести глаза, его взгляд приковывает; но даже когда Хёнино лицо наливается румянцем и всё её тело начинает дрожать — она продолжает смотреть прямо. Хвитэк обводит, не торопясь, глазами её с ног до головы, а когда, наконец, поднимает их, встречаясь с ней взглядом, Хёне приходится приложить все свои силы, чтобы не издать какой-нибудь странный хныкающий звук, что выдаст с потрохами её желание чувствовать на себе его руки. Хвитэк ведь даже не сделал ещё ничего — к тому же, она считала, что никто уже не сможет удивить её в постели, но вот сейчас она уже не может терпеть — не может выдержать этот жар в воздухе между ними, постепенно проникающий в голову и немного тормозящий сознание.<br/><br/>      Хвитэк подходит, и Хёна закусывает губу сильно, до боли, достаточно, чтобы удержать себя и не выгнуться ему навстречу в ту же секунду. Она остаётся неподвижной, пытаясь сдерживать дрожь. Он кладет ей руку на талию и осторожно проводит большим пальцем по тазобедренной косточке, и Хёна чувствует, как тянет между ног, и что соски уже встали одновременно от резкой смены температур и от шока первого прикосновения. Но, к её разочарованию, Хвитэк не двигает рукой — и это так мучительно, что хочется сдаться и начать хныкать, <em>заставить</em> его сделать это — в комнату входит Хёджон. Хёна видит краем глаза, как он ставит на пол банку с водой и подходит, чтобы потянуть за края её платья и заставить его соскользнуть на пол совсем.<br/><br/>      — Нечестно, — выдыхает Хёна, отводя взгляд от Хвитэка на достаточное количество времени, чтобы хорошо рассмотреть Хёджона. — Почему одна я раздета…<br/><br/>      — Ну, не совсем ты и раздета, — замечает Хёджон, и Хвитэкова рука наконец двигается, поддевая пальцами резинку её белья, отчего Хёна густо краснеет, отпихивая его и разворачиваясь к Хёджону в поисках тепла.<br/><br/>      — О господи, — бормочет она, — Идон, он скрывал от нас это, запомни мои чёртовы слова, он чокнутый. Пойдём в кровать?<br/><br/>      — Хорошо, — соглашается Хёджон, и в его голосе слышится улыбка. Они с Хвитэком обмениваются взглядами через Хёнину голову, прежде чем Хёджон берёт девушку за руки, чтобы отвести в спальню. — Пойдём, Хвитэк.<br/><br/>      Хвитэк хмыкает, обгоняя обоих и разворачиваясь, как и Хёджон, к Хёне лицом, шагая спиной вперёд и ведя её за собой. Он чуть сжимает её руку, безмолвно спрашивая, всё ли хорошо и в порядке ли она, и Хёна решительно сжимает его руку в ответ. <em>О, ещё как в порядке. </em>И справляется просто отлично. Если на деле Хвитэк исполнит своё безмолвное обещание, пустившее между ними такое напряжение, сегодня ночью она будет просто королевой.<br/><br/>      Спальня у Хёджона маленькая, и кровать занимает большую часть комнаты. Он отпускает Хёнину руку, чтобы осторожно обхватить Хвитэка за запястье; Хёна стоит поодаль, чуть дрожа, когда Хёджон мягко толкает Хвитэка на кровать.</p><p>      — Включить музыку? — спрашивает он, кивая на магнитофон в углу комнаты, прежде чем стянуть с себя футболку, благо причины для этого придумывать уже не нужно. Футболка оказывается на полу, и Хвитэк — опять же — не трогает, просто смотрит, хотя Хёджон и стоит так близко, что не надо даже тянуться.<br/><br/>      — Нет, — мурлычет Хвитэк. Он смотрит задумчиво, чуть склонив голову, и Хёна снова чувствует, как её начинает потряхивать, несмотря даже на то, сколько внимания она получила от него в этот раз. Хвитэков взгляд медленно, словно тягучий сироп, стекает по Хёджонову телу сначала вниз, а затем, ненамного быстрее, вверх, и Хёджон делает вдох, прежде чем неуверенно посмотреть на Хёну. Она лишь приподнимает немного брови — <em>«Я же говорила»</em>, — читается в её взгляде. Хёна обходит Хёджона и садится на кровати рядом с Хвитэком.<br/><br/>      — Так и собираешься смотреть всю ночь, или всё же сделаешь что-нибудь? — ворчливо бормочет она, укладывая голову ему на плечо. Инстинкты немного берут над ней верх, но соблазнение — её работа, и Хёна знает, что хороша. Хвитэк поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и Хёна улыбается, тоже чуть разворачивая голову в его сторону.<br/><br/>      — Я так много всего хочу сделать, — отвечает Хвитэк своим низким и мягким голосом, внезапно возвращая руку на её талию, отчего у Хёны по коже пробегают мурашки.<br/><br/>      — Так сделай. — В знакомом, тысячи раз отпрактикованном тоне проскальзывает нотка реального желания. Хёна придвигается ближе, почти садясь ему на колени, и Хвитэк берет её за талию, прежде чем снова поднять взгляд на Хёджона.<br/><br/>      — Иди к нам, — говорит он, поддевая пальцем пряжку Хёджонова ремня. — Что любит Хёна?</p><p><br/>      На пару мгновений Хёджон выглядит так, будто этот вопрос застал его врасплох, но к счастью, он знает ответ.<br/><br/>      — Она любит грязно. Любит насаживаться на мои пальцы и делать все самой. Любит долгий римминг. Иногда даже когда её тянут за волосы, но сначала нужно спросить разрешения. Два пальца на точку джи, и она твоя.<br/><br/>      Хёна кидает на Хёджона уничтожающий взгляд, и Хвитэк с улыбкой обращается к ней:<br/>      — А что любит Хёджон?<br/><br/>      Противостоять его притяжению сложно, так что Хёна оборачивает руки вокруг Хвитэковой шеи и легонько целует его в уголок губ.<br/><br/>      — М-м-м. Он любит, когда я собираю волосы, чтобы отсосать ему. Заводится настолько быстро, что потом ему нравится, когда я медленно дрочу ему, так что если захочешь подразнить его — не торопись, — ему понравится. Если он сильно устал за день, то любит, чтобы его душили, когда он кончает. О, и ещё ему нравится, когда я сверху, — Хёна сладко улыбается, глядя на смущенного Хёджона, и снова прижимается своими губами к Хвитэковым, желая, чтобы тот поцеловал её.<br/><br/>      — Спасибо, — благодарит Хвитэк, пробегаясь пальцами вверх по её позвоночнику и останавливаясь на шее. Он чуть поворачивает голову и соединяет их губы уже нормально, продолжая придерживать Хёну за шею. Поцелуй становится более страстным; Хёна подаётся вперёд, выгибаясь в спине так же, как делала это в клубе. Но в этот раз всё по-настоящему, и сейчас она хочет Хвитэка так сильно, что буквально может почувствовать это — и так же она знает, что если они продолжат в том же темпе, она очень быстро останется без трусов.<br/><br/>      Хёджон, соблазнённый открывшимся ему видом, залезает к ним на кровать и целует Хвитэка сначала в плечо, а затем почти с жадностью переходит на шею. Хёна, зная, каким нежным всегда он становится в порыве страсти, нехотя разрывает поцелуй, чтобы дать Хёджону шанс показать себя в действии. Хвитэк разворачивается, чтобы поймать Хёджоновы губы, но руку от шеи Хёны не убирает, не давая ей отстраниться и даже на секунду почувствовать себя брошенной. Хёна смотрит зачарованно пару секунд, как они целуются, а потом тянется, чтобы расстегнуть Хёджонов ремень, делая это максимально осторожно, чтобы не отвлекать их. Хёджон под её руками дрожит, и это еле заметно, но Хёна замечает всё равно. Она расстёгивает ему джинсы, и решает остановиться на этом: с остальным справится сам.</p><p>      Хвитэк отрывается от Хёджона и смотрит на неё, жестом приглашая присоединиться. Хёна не хочет отходить от них далеко, но всё равно усаживается у изголовья кровати и завязывает волосы резинкой с запястья — чтобы не мешались. Она ловит взглядом глаза Хёджона, и они улыбаются друг другу в момент внезапной передышки посреди этого намечающегося безумия. Это, однако, длится недолго: Хвитэк кладет руку на Хёнину лодыжку, и каким-то образом она оказывается настолько на грани, что её прошибает пот лишь от одного этого действия. Она закусывает губу и сводит ноги вместе, чтобы немного облегчить это дикое напряжение.<br/><br/>      Рука Хвитэка скользит выше, и хоть его ладонь тёплая, Хёну с головы до ног пробирает дрожь. Когда он доходит до её колена, то разворачивается, подтягиваясь на кровати поближе к ней; Хёнино дыхание ускоряется, заставляя её дышать через рот, как при лихорадке, когда она чувствует его руку на своем колене, а затем выше. Она снова начинает дрожать, не в силах оставаться в одном положении, притом что все, что Хвитэк сделал — это посмотрел на нее, поцеловал один раз и положил руку на колено.<br/><br/>      <em>Так вот, что такое животный магнетизм</em>, почти с досадой думает она. И вот это всё с ней сделал вежливый, среднего звена редактор из какой-то газетёнки, который выглядит, будто наливает молоко в тарелку раньше хлопьев и уступает бабушкам места в общественном транспорте. <em>Кто бы мог подумать?<br/><br/></em>       Хёна разводит ноги, ни капли не стыдясь того, как сильно она этого хочет, но Хвитэк не поддается на её провокацию, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать сначала её колено, а затем начать подниматься выше. И делает это чертовски <em>медленно</em>: с одной стороны, эта неспешность безумно заводит, но с другой — Хёна уже начинает терять терпение. Хвитэк доходит примерно до середины бедра, но всё ещё не делает ничего, в то время как Хёна лежит с раскинутыми ногами перед ним — она разочарованно хнычет и тянется, чтобы запутаться пальцами в его волосах и дёрнуть. Хёна не знает, нравится ли ему такое, да и это сейчас не имеет значения: она не пытается сделать ему хорошо, она хочет заставить его сделать <em>ей</em> хорошо. Хвитэк удивлённо хмыкает, приподнимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на неё.<br/><br/>      Хёджон смеётся мягким и хриплым смехом.<br/><br/>      — А ещё, — запоздало добавляет он, — она ненавидит, когда её дразнят.<br/><br/>      — Я заметил, — с лёгкой улыбкой отвечает Хвитэк. Он оставляет осторожный поцелуй на её бедре, спрашивая разрешения, и только затем (наконец-то) располагается между её ног. Хёна чуть расслабляет хватку на его волосах, и Хвитэк поддевает пальцами её трусы, отодвигая их в сторону — даже не стараясь снять — и от этого по всему её телу снова проходит дрожь. Обычно эта часть происходит неловко и неудобно, но каким-то неведомым образом Хвитэку удалось даже нечто подобное как-то обратить в свою пользу. Он наклоняется и — Хёна знает, что наверняка уже вся мокрая, но даже не успевает смутиться по этому поводу, потому что Хвитэк погружает свой язык внутрь, заставляя все её тело задрожать в ответ.<br/><br/>      <em>Он чертовски хорош.</em> В один момент двигает языком быстро, в другой — медленно, прямо на грани, дразня, но в конце концов удовлетворяя раньше, чем она успевает разочароваться. Вверх, вниз, Хвитэк умудряется достать языком везде, заставляя Хёну неосознанно насаживаться глубже. Когда она немного привыкает к этому, он обхватывает губами, посасывая, ее клитор, мгновенно выбивая из Хёниной груди вздох и заставляя ее выгнуться в спине, широко распахнув глаза. Хёна не знает, куда деть руки, можно ли снова схватить Хвитэка за волосы или нужно держаться за простыни; у неё, наверное, сейчас ужасное выражение лица и она даже думать не хочет, какие звуки издаёт в процессе — это не важно, не может быть важно, когда Хвитэк делает ей <em>так </em>хорошо.<br/><br/>      Причем делает так, будто <em>жаждал</em> этого, и когда он погружает внутрь ещё и пальцы, Хёна откидывает голову назад, растворяясь в новом ощущении. Она протягивает руки к Хёджону, желая, чтобы он был ближе, чтобы держал её, иначе она просто улетит. Тот придвигается, накрывая её ладони своими, и если бы Хёна сейчас была быть состоянии мыслить здраво, она обязательно пошутила бы про то, как быстро Хёджон умудрился раздеться, пока она не смотрела, но — видит бог, сейчас она еле держится. Хвитэк работает языком так <em>искусно</em>, быстро и уверенно двигая пальцами — прямо так, как ей нравится — что она не может даже выдохнуть полностью, как он снова заставляет ее судорожно втягивать воздух.<br/><br/>      Хёджон ложится рядом, отпуская Хёнину руку, чтобы поцеловать её в губы, нежно обхватив лицо ладонями. Это мило — даже слишком для того, чем они здесь занимаются, и Хёна чуть прикусывает его нижнюю губу, чтобы он понял, что она не нуждается в поддержке подобного рода. Хёджон отстраняется, но всё ещё близко и так же целует её, и от этого Хёна действительно чувствует себя более приземленно: желание кричать заметно уменьшается, как и ощущение полёта.<br/><br/>      Они просто целуются ещё какое-то время, оба с полуоткрытыми глазами, потому что обоим нравится смотреть, и всё хорошо, Хёна даже чувствует себя в значительно меньшей степени истеричкой, как вдруг Хёджон замирает и выдыхает тихое: «Бля-я-ять» прежде чем уронить голову ей на плечо. Хёна непонимающе приподнимается и видит, что Хвитэк теперь работает в многозадачном режиме, обхватив своими красивыми пальцами Хёджонов член, едва касаясь — прямо как тот любит. Как и всегда, Хёджон заметно напрягается, желая большего, но Хвитэк лишь дразнит его лёгкими прикосновениями. Его пальцы даже не замыкаются в кольцо: он просто водит большим пальцем по Хёджоновой длине, а затем нажимает на головку, выбивая из того вздох. В это сложно поверить, но это ничуть не отвлекает его от того, что он вытворяет своим ртом, и всё вместе это просто <em>слишком</em> — то, как хорошо он делает Хёне, и то, как Хёджон стонет ей в плечо, осознание, что ему так же хорошо.</p><p>      Хёна шарит рукой где-то внизу, наощупь находя Хвитэкову голову и путая пальцы в его волосах, давая понять, что он всё делает правильно. Теперь её глаза открыты полностью, внимательно наблюдая за Хёджоном. Ей нравится смотреть, как он распадается на части; он такой чувствительный, что не может скрыть ни одной эмоции в таком состоянии. Хотя он пытается — он всегда пытается, закусывает губы и отворачивается, скрывает глаза за чёлкой. Это мило, но недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь Хёну от Хвитэкова рта и пальцев надолго. Потому что пока её внимание было занято Хёджоном, Хвитэк не останавливался ни на секунду, и к своему огромному удивлению, Хёна понимает, что уже близко — её тело вытягивается, а бёдра начинают дрожать. <em>Как там Хвитэк вообще? У него рука не устала? Он вообще может дышать?</em> Будто читая её мысли, Хвитэк поднимает на неё полуприкрытые глаза, прежде чем обхватить губами клитор. Хёна хочет, чтобы он трахнул ее, чтобы он трахнул Хёджона, а затем хочет трахнуть их обоих. Она хочет так много всего, но не может даже сосредоточиться сейчас на этой мысли, она слишком близко, просто чтобы <em>быть в состоянии</em> думать в данный момент.<br/><br/>      Она отпускает Хвитэковы волосы и опускается рукой ниже, круговыми движениями потирая клитор. Хвитэк лижет её пальцы, и эта безумная комбинация быстрых, мокрых движений его языка, постоянного давления её собственных пальцев вкупе с Хвитэковыми, так<em> охуительно</em> движущимися внутри — слишком. Слишком хорошо; обычно ей требуется больше времени, чтобы кончить, но, видимо, что-то особенное есть в Хвитэке, как что-то особенное есть и в Хёджоне, тихо, полузадушенно стонущем ей в плечо — это доводит её до грани гораздо быстрее, так что приходится даже попросить Хвитэка притормозить; Хёне совсем не хочется, чтобы это так скоро заканчивалось.<br/><br/>      Но пути назад уже нет — Хёна и сама это знает, как знает и то, что уже максимально оттянула момент. Она выгибается в спине, чувствуя, как капли пота стекают по телу, и насаживается глубже на Хвитэковы пальцы, кончая. Это так безумно хорошо: его пальцы ощущаются внутри так <em>правильно</em>, его горячий рот почти обжигает, и Хёна стонет, не сдерживаясь. Это настолько хорошо, что улыбка сама расплывается на лице; Хёна не может даже вздохнуть, сотрясаясь в экстазе всем телом, но всё равно улыбается при этом: удовольствие накрывает волнами от каждого Хвитэкова движения. Она убирает руку у себя между ног, чувствуя, как тяжелеет от усталости грудь, и смотрит на Хвитэка почти с обожанием.<br/><br/>      — Тебе хорошо? — спрашивает тот так, будто это не он заставлял её кричать каких-то пару секунд назад. Хёджон хрипло смеётся ей в плечо. Хвитэк садится, подпирая рукой подбородок и продолжает, еле касаясь, дрочить Хёджону. Он крепко обхватывает его член, испытывая Хёджона на прочность, и Хёна, следуя его примеру, накрывает ладонью Хёджонов пресс, спускаясь ниже, к самому паху, а затем снова перемещаясь наверх, внутренне радуясь любой возможности его потрогать. Хёджон, не готовый к такой атаке, кусает ее за плечо и взбрыкивает, невольно зажмуривая глаза.<br/><br/>      Хёна знает, как трахается Хёджон, когда пьян: все его внутренние тормоза просто срывает, и он становится властным, настойчивым, уверенным в себе; она знает его обычный темперамент в постели, когда он более сдержан, как и в повседневной жизни. Но то, что происходит сейчас — очень и очень нетипично для него, что только подтверждает, сколько неожиданной власти имеет над ними Хвитэк. Хёна знает: Хёджон уже близко, и наклоняется, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо, что они должны сделать для Хвитэка в ответ. Хёджон едва успевает кивнуть, не дыша. Весь раскрасневшийся, он притягивает Хёну к себе, чтобы тоже, как и она в свое время, почувствовать на себе чей-то вес, прежде чем кончить. Внезапно, Хвитэк тоже придвигается к ним вплотную, полностью сокращая дистанцию между телами.<br/><br/>      Без всяких излишеств или каких бы то ни было попыток в соблазнение, Хёна с Хёджоном быстро помогают Хвитэку избавиться от одежды и укладывают под собой на кровать, готовясь взять реванш. Что происходит дальше — это два часа безумного, умопомрачительно прекрасного и активного секса: они меняются друг с другом, используют страпон, тянут друг друга за волосы и щедро осыпают засосами, заставляя ножки Хёджоновой кровати жалобно поскрипывать. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока Хвитэк не зарывается лицом в подушку и не стонет оттуда:<br/>      — Всё, я больше не могу.<br/><br/>      — Уверен? Я могу продолжить, — говорит Хёна, хотя на самом деле чувствует себя так, будто целиком сделана из желе. Надо бы послать Хёджона принять ванную с английской солью, потому что за эти пару часов произошло много всего, и она не хочет, чтобы ему было завтра больнее, чем должно быть. Тот, однако, выглядит совершенно удовлетворённым, и лежит, руками и ногами обхватив Хвитэка и все ещё тихонечко пытаясь отдышаться. Хёна не может сдержать улыбки от этой картины; она распускает хвост, позволяя волосам свободно рассыпаться по плечам и груди.<br/><br/>      — Иди сюда, — бормочет Хвитэк, раскрывая руки, и она слушается, легонько отпихивая Хёджона, чтобы улечься между ними.<br/><br/>      — Который час? — спрашивает Хёджон, поглаживая Хёнины ягодицы.<br/><br/>      — Поздно, — пожимает плечами она. — А какая вообще разница? Или, чёрт, у тебя работа?<br/><br/>      — Я взял больничный, — улыбаясь, с закрытыми глазами отвечает Хвитэк.<br/><br/>      — Что? — Хёна садится, чтобы лучше его видеть. — Когда успел?<br/><br/>      Хвитэкова улыбка становится только шире.<br/><br/>      — Как только вышел из клуба.<br/><br/>      — Ах ты ж засранец, — хохочет Хёна. Она наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать его, а потом ложится обратно на свое место. — Вот это наглость, конечно.<br/><br/>      — Может быть, но это значит, что я смогу отоспаться до завтра, даже если вы меня вышвернете отсюда, — говорит Хвитэк. — Если… эм…<br/><br/>      — Не глупи, — обрывает его Хёна, переплетая их ноги. — Идон, можно мы останемся?<br/><br/>      — Дай подумать, — бормочет Хёджон. — По моим расчетам… — он обнимает её, зевая. — Звучит довольно неплохо.<br/><br/>      — Значит, решено, — довольно заключает Хёна. — Я отлучусь на секунду в свою квартиру, мне нужны нормальная расчёска и пижама.<br/><br/>      — Давай недолго там, — говорит Хёджон.<br/><br/>      — Ага. — Хёна выпутывается из объятий и садится, потягиваясь. — Не скучайте, мальчики, я скоро вернусь! — она снова улыбается им, на секунду обхватывая своё лицо ладошками — просто потому что Хвитэк с Хёджоном так чертовски мило смотрятся вместе — затем слезает с кровати и идёт в гостиную искать своё платье. Сейчас поздняя ночь, или, может быть, даже раннее утро. Комната остыла, и Хёна чувствует, как тело мгновенно покрывается мурашками от холода, прежде чем проскальзывает обратно в своё платье и застегивает молнию. Часы в коридоре показывают почти пять утра, и она снова вспоминает о том, что Хвитэк взял отгул на сегодня — может надеялся на повторный марафон утром? Она улыбается сама себе, когда выходит на лестничный пролет, чтобы пройти к себе в квартиру.<br/><br/>      Оказавшись внутри, она невольно ускоряется (<em>как же хорошо!..</em>), хватая средство для снятия макияжа, зубную щётку, большую футболку, в которой будет спать, и тапочки. Она останавливается лишь на секунду, чтобы самодовольно улыбнуться своему отражению в зеркале — будто бы говоря: <em>«хорошая работа!»</em>, прежде чем вернуться к Хёджону в квартиру.<br/><br/>      Там было тихо, когда она уходила, но теперь, по ощущениям, стало ещё тише; Хёна на цыпочках входит в спальню, чтобы обнаружить спящего Хвитэка, мирно зарывшегося в простыни, и спокойно смотрящего на него Хёджона. Он поднимает на неё взгляд и кивает, и Хёна улыбается ему в ответ, прежде чем уйти в ванную умываться и переодеваться.<br/><br/>      Всё, вроде бы, так же, как и во время обычных их с Хёджоном ночёвок — весело и сумбурно — однако примешивается что-то ещё. Что это — пока непонятно, и единственный способ узнать — провернуть это ещё разок. Или два. Или три. Ну, просто чтобы убедиться. Хёджон определенно будет в деле, а Хвитэк… ему, вроде как, сегодня тоже понравилось? Хёна чистит зубы, увлажняет лицо и оставляет своё платье висеть на крючке в Хёджоновой ванной, прежде чем вернуться в спальню. Хвитэк определенно уже уснул; она с нежностью смотрит на него пару мгновений.<br/><br/>      — Он мне нравится, — шепчет Хёна тихонечко, чтобы не разбудить его.<br/><br/>      — Да, — так же шепотом отвечает Хёджон, вставая с кровати, чтобы дать Хёне лечь.</p><p>      — Тебе тоже? — спрашивает она, успевая быстро поцеловать его в щеку, прежде чем тот успевает отойти.<br/><br/>      — Да, — повторяет он, легонько улыбаясь, и скрывается в ванной. Хёна укладывается на кровать и, когда слышит шум воды, внезапно осознаёт, что тоже неплохо было бы принять душ, а ещё сделать что-нибудь с головой, чтобы с утра не распутывать колтуны. К тому же, она не помнит, выпила ли сегодня витамины (но скорее всего, да), и завтра ей выходить на работу на час раньше, чем Хёджону, но они все равно могут выйти вместе, и…</p><p>      Она просыпается, не понимая, где находится, но чувствуя, что ей очень жарко; она ворочается, пока не обнаруживает рядом с собой спящего Хвитэка — и тут же успокаивается, не желая будить ни его, ни Хёджона. В комнате очень светло, и, как всегда, со всех сторон их окружает зелень — скорее всего, уже девять утра или три часа дня: Хёна не может сказать точно. Она очень аккуратно выскальзывает из объятий парней и встаёт с кровати, зевая и потягиваясь. Немного придя в себя, она оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на них, и в груди тут же разливается тепло. Хёджон лежит, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны и занимая почти всю кровать, а Хвитэк, наоборот, спит, свернувшись клубочком. Хёна вспоминает вчерашнюю ночь, и по телу невольно пробегают мурашки от счастья, но она быстро их отгоняет и направляется прямо на кухню проверить, остались ли ещё там вафли.<br/><br/>      Она ставит на плиту турку с кофе, и через некоторое время — видимо, почувствовав его аромат — на кухню вползает сонный Хёджон. Он не снял вчера макияж, и теперь у него красные, раздражённые глаза, и вся подводка размазалась, а на щеке красуется след от подушки. Хёна улыбается ему, и Хёджон на автомате улыбается в ответ, до сих пор не до конца отойдя ото сна. Хёна отсылает его за стол, поручив возиться с тостером и вафлями. Через некоторое время на кухню входит Хвитэк, тоже помятый, но с немного маниакально сияющими глазами, что может значить только одно: <em>жаворонок</em>.<br/><br/>      — О, нет, — ничуть не расстроенным, тем не менее, голосом приветствует его Хёна. — Доброе утро.<br/><br/>      — «О, нет»? — повторяет Хвитэк. Он улыбается сначала ей, затем Хёджону, и надевает футболку (что преступление против человечества, не иначе), прежде чем облокотиться на столешницу. — Почему?<br/><br/>      — Ты ведь жаворонок, так? — спрашивает Хёна, бесстыдно обводя его фигуру взглядом и вспоминая все до единого грязные приёмчики, которыми они пользовались вчера, чтобы заставить друг друга кончить, прежде чем облизать ложку с медом (она делала Хёджону чай), чтобы не дать тому капнуть на столешницу. — Это было ожидаемо.<br/><br/>      — Может быть, — пожимает плечами Хвитэк, присоединяясь к мирно завтракающему Хёджону. Стол настолько маленький, что они соприкасаются коленями. — Ты готовишь?<br/><br/>      — Сегодняшнее меню включает вафли и, может быть, яичницу, если мне захочется порисковать, — отвечает Хёна, покачивая бёдрами. — Как думаешь, стоит нам пуститься во все тяжкие?<br/><br/>      — Хм-м, давай, — говорит Хвитэк. Хёджонова рука мирно покоится на столе, и ему просто до ужаса хочется переплести пальцы с Хвитэком, но тот пока не понимает его отчаянных сигналов и не обращает на это внимания. — Какую делать будем? Обычную или болтунью?<br/><br/>      — В этом и есть риск, — объясняет Хёна. Она закидывает в тостер ещё две вафли и лёгким движением усаживается на столешницу, чуть потирая ноги друг от друга, чтобы не мёрзнуть. — Мы не узнаем до самого конца.<br/><br/>      — Ну что? Дерзаем? — спрашивает Хёджона Хвитэк, и тот, успевший заснуть в сидячем положении, издает неопределенный звук и пожимает плечами.<br/><br/>      — Давайте сначала доедим вафли, а потом уже решим насчёт яичницы? — предлагает Хёна. Она тянется, чтобы открыть один из кухонных шкафчиков, всё так же сидя на столешнице. — Идон, что у тебя есть?<br/><br/>      — Шоколадная крошка, — лениво отвечает Хёджон, отпивая из своей кружки. — Кленовый сироп ещё должен где-то быть.<br/><br/>      — Прекрасно, — говорит Хёна, быстро находя бутылку с сиропом и ставя его рядом с собой. — Что думаешь? Не хочешь немного сиропчика с утра? — обращаясь к Хвитэку, спрашивает она, немного разводя ноги и закидывая голову назад.<br/><br/>      Тот вздыхает.<br/><br/>      — Так, вафли у нас уже с шоколадной крошкой или без ничего?<br/><br/>      — Эм, без ничего, — отвечает Хёна, сбитая с толку тем фактом, что Хвитэк не понял её намёк. <em>Снова! Она думала, они покончили с этим ещё в клубе!</em><br/><br/>      — Тогда да, — говорит Хвитэк, смотря Хёне прямо в глаза. Затем он обводит взглядом все её тело, задерживаясь на разведенных ногах. Его лицо трогает лёгкая улыбка, прежде чем он снова смотрит на Хёнино лицо. — Я хочу сироп.<br/><br/>      Хёна закусывает губу, приятно удивлённая ответом, и ухмыляется, когда Хёджон издает заинтересованный звук.<br/><br/>      — Тогда иди и возьми его.<br/><br/>      Утро сегодня определенно будет добрым.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>